Wizard's Hazard
by FrenchyWriter
Summary: A pack of cards. Four students. What could possibly go wrong ? OS


Hey, here I come with a new One-Shot. Have fun while reading !

Toi français (ou québécois, belge, ou bien humain parlant le français) passant par là, oui toi, sache que cette histoire existe aussi dans la langue de Molière. Pour la lire, rends-toi juste sur mon profil. Voilà c'est tout, c'était juste pour te prévenir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« **No Ron, I won't play.**

 **-Come on babe, just one game.**

 **-No, you perfectly well know what I think about these games of chance.**

 **-But George sent me those, it didn't even come out yet, it would be silly not to play!**

 **-No is no Ron, I don't want to play, that's all.** »

The Golden Trio was seated in the Great Hall. They had come to Hogwarts for their last year, to obtain their exams. Only a few survivors came with them, like Luna, Neville, Seamus, as well as a few Slytherins like Blaise or Pansy. The most curious thing was to see that Draco came back too. During the summer right after the Battle of Hogwarts, he and his mom had been judged not-guilty. The news had been the headlines for months.

So there they were, the Trio reunited, with Ron and Harry trying to convince Hermione to play « Wizard's Hazard », a deck of cards that will " answer with accuracy whichever question you'll ask, inspired by the great Merlin himself! " as could be read at the back of the package.

« **Mione?**

 **-Yes Ron?**

 **-And if I kiss you, will you say yes?**

 **-No, don't you even think about it, you really well know that I can't resist when you kis…** »

Ron had meanwhile caught Hermione and had managed the exploit to silence her, thing in general, impossible.

« **Is it over?** asked Harry, who had made sure to look elsewhere.

 **-So?** asked Ron, while getting away from Hermione.

 **\- Alright, alright, cruel and deceitful ginger,** granted Hermione, still stunned by the kiss.

 **\- But that's how you love me, isn't it?** »

At the same time, none other than Draco Malfoy entered in the Great Hall. Ron seeing him arriving, rolled up an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

 _«Now, we're going to have fun,_ thought the redhead, a cruel idea in head _»_

« **Oi Malfoy!** »

The boy turned his head in the direction of the Gryffindor's tables.

« **What is it you want weasel?** asked Draco, looking bored.

 **\- Would you like to come and play with us?**

 **\- It's fine Ron, leave him in peace,** said Hermione.

 **-I don't need you to take my defence Granger, I manage it very well alone,** retorted Draco. **Actually, a game wouldn't hurt me.** »

 _«Well, that's what YOU think ferret boy,_ thought a half-smiling Ron. _»_

« **What is it you're playing?**

 **\- «Wizard's Hazard»** , said Harry. **Malfoy if you don't want to play, we won't take it as an offence, in the contrary.**

 **\- No, no he is very well there. Sit right here, in front of me, my girlfriend was about to begin a game. Harry, your turn.** »

The Slytherin sat down next to Harry, place facing directly Ron's.

Hermione sighed and began to mix the cards. Once spread in front of them, a card rose in the air and said _«Quid quaeris? »._

« **Really well Harry, what is your question?**

 **\- My question? Hem...Well I don't know, Ron what would you ask?**

 **\- Ask who your ideal girl is, it is more than necessary to find yourself a girlfriend.**

 **-Ha-ha, very funny. But go for the ideal girl.**

 **\- 'kay** , said Hermione. »

She murmured at the card « **Dic mihi mulier quod bonum Harrius** ». The previous card turned to Harry and started speaking: _«Fere, ferox et rufus»_

A smile on the lips, Hermione translated:

« **Beautiful, wild and redheaded. We wonder who that could possibly be,** winking at Harry. »

The boy blushed and looked at the far end of the room where a group of seventh years was seated and where happened to be a certain redhead. Malfoy, having followed the look of the Survivor laughed in his beard. Ron was the only one who seemed lost.

« **Yeah Harry who is it? 'Cause I know lots of redheads, but that description doesn't correspond to someone I know…** »

The three teenagers looked at Ron, dumbfounded.

« **What?** asked Ron, a stupid air painted on the face.

 **-Weasel, still so smart, I see** , chuckled Draco.

 **-What are you insinuating ferret?!** Ron yelled.

 **\- Calm yourself down Ron, there was nothing insinuated** , said Hermione, trying to soothe him.

 **\- Yeah if you say so, baby. Well Malfoy, your turn. And Harry, you'll tell me who that girl is, I'll give you some advice, I know everything about girls, the proof, look at the magnificent girl by my side** , he said winking at Drago.

 **\- That's nice of you to say Ron, but can we go back to the game?**

 **\- Yeah yeah, off you go.** »

 _«I know your little secret Malfoy, thought Ron. But she belongs to me, and you won't touch her. »_

The Gryffindor Princess re-mixed the cards and displayed them in front of her. Once again, a card rose, turned to Malfoy and said _«Quid quaeris? »_

« **Malfoy, your question?** asked Hermione.

 **\- The same question as Harry!** Ron hurried to answer.

 **-Malfoy?** asked Hermione.

 **-Fine with me** , answered Malfoy with a shrug.

 **\- Alright.** »

She murmured at the card « **Dic mihi mulier quod bonum Draco** » As the card went to Draco, it abruptly changed destination and stood straight in front of Hermione. It said _«Haec decet mulierem non… »_

« **That's funny, the card is making sentences …**

 **-Go ahead baby, translate!** Ron exclaimed.

 **-Oh right, it said: "That girl isn't your ideal one…»**

 **-Haha what a good start Malfoy** , laughed Ron.

 **-Ron shut up, the card hasn't finished yet.** »

 _«Sed anima tua feminam. »_

« **She's your soulmate. Wow Malfoy, seems you're lucky.**

 **-Looks like it, go on Granger.** »

 _«Vixit bellum. »_

« **She survived a war.** »

 _«Illa est pulchra, ingeniosi et docti. »_

« **She's beautiful, smart and cultured.** »

 _« Femina amabit te semper amabo. Set iam dictum est. »_

« **She'll love you like no other ever did. But sadly, she's already taken.** »

The more the card talked, the more Hermione began to understand who it was talking about, but she refused to believe it.

 _«Sicut anguis. Sicut leo rugit. »_

In a trembling voice, Hermione translated:

« **In you whistles the snake, in her roars the lion.**

 **-Oi Mione** , said Ron.

 **-Hush please** , pleaded Hermione, still trembling, **I'm focusing.**

 **-But babe, this description of the girl; it looks like it's talking about y…**

 **-Ron. Shut. Up!** »

The card started again in its monotonous voice:

 _«Si autem non facis, semper te perdere. »_

« **If …**

 **\- Yes?** asked Malfoy.

 **-Well… «If you don't act now…»**

 **-Then what?**

 **-You will… lose her. Forever.**

 **\- Wow babe! Looks like it just described you! Of course it's impossible, you're with me. Haha I'll tell George these cards are totally rubbish!** Ron laughed while giving a big kiss on the cheek of his girlfriend.

 **\- Alright, I heard enough** , said Malfoy while getting up. **Thank you Granger.** »

He stepped over the bench and got out of the Great Hall, half-walking, half-running.

« **Where is he going?** asked Harry.

 **\- Leave it man, you pretty well know he's not alone in his head** , chuckled Ron.

 **\- Ron! You truly are unbearable!** Hermione exclaimed.

She got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

« **Malfoy?** »

She rushed up the stairs but there was no sign of the young man.

She advanced in the corridor, at the time dark, this due to the late hour.

Suddenly, she felt a hand rolling up her arm, taking her in an empty classroom. The door clicked and she found herself pressed on it. She tried to release herself but she fast realized that what blocked her was way stronger than her petite form.

She raised her eyes and realized that this strength was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
« **Ma... Malfoy, what are you doing?** she asked, drowned into his eyes darkened by… passion?  
 **- _«Si autem non facis, semper te perdere. »_ You translated it yourself.**  
 **-Hem, yes but what does what the card said have to do with the fact that I am pressed against a door?** asked the brunette worriedly, still lost in the eyes of the blond.  
 **\- If I don't act, I will lose her. Forever. Rather die than lose her.** »

He moved forward, and decided to act. Declaring her forever his.

* * *

Here it is ! That plot had been in my head for a while now and I wasn't peaceful till it wasn't written.

After a few requests I decided to translate this story. Many, many thanks to my followers who send me all the cute messages. Thanks again ^^

Please share me your impressions. I'm not from an English-speaking country, so this text will obviously contain A LOT of mistakes, please help me to correct them :)

R&R, see you for a next story,

A.


End file.
